


That's My Nephew

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [4]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Tails, Gen, Manic hated neckties, Mild Language, Queen Sonia, Royalty, big fancy party, but I promise it’s just one!, okay maybe some big swearing, snobby guests, worried parent Sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Related to three of my Sonic Underground fics, "Love", "Love You Forever", and "There For You, Babe". I'll rope all them together and turn them into a series someday soon.Description: 2-year-old Tails' first time at a formal royal convention.
Relationships: Bartleby MontClair/Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog & Sonia the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic & Tails Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	That's My Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt requested by The_Pied_Piper. Thanks for letting me write your idea! I hope you see this!

After a long day of work, Sonic had picked Tails up from Uncle Chuck's around 9:00, driven home, and after he put his sleepy son to bed, Sonic quickly fell asleep in his own bed. Morning came much too soon, the rising sun shining through the window. But it wasn't the sun that woke him. It was a pair of little paws on his chest and the sound of childish giggling. Sonic opened his eyes and there was Tails smiling above him.

"G'moring Daddy," Tails said, climbing over Sonic and sitting on his stomach.

"Good morning? Is it time to wake up?" Sonic asked playfully.

"Yeah," Tails nodded his head.

Sonic groaned dramatically and rolled over, wrapping the little fox in a big bear hug. "But I don't wanna wake up," he whined, giving Tails a little squeeze when he started to squirm.

"Nuh uh. Wake up. Wake up time," Tails said with a grin, sliding out of Sonic's arms. He stood up, then jumped on Sonic, earning a 'ooph'.

Sonic sat up and grabbed Tails. "Daddy!" Tails cried, laughing, as Sonic blew on his tummy. He kicked his little legs and wriggled, trying to escape. "Daddy!"

Sonic smiled. "Okay, I'm up," he said, letting Tails go. But not before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Waffles."

"Okay. Let's go make them."

Tails jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Sonic slipped his feet in his slippers and pulled on his housecoat, yawning. Being a single parent was hard. He worked from 12 to 8 every week and spent as much time as possible with Tails whenever he could. He was tired a lot, but Sonic would never complain. Everything he did, he did for Tails. A few late nights meant nothing.

When Sonic got to the kitchen, Tails had the drawer pulled out too far, the fridge wide open, and was setting the table. Sonic grinned in amusement, laughing quietly, "Do we really need the mustard, Tails?"

Tails frowned down at the mustard bottle in his paws. After a moment of thought, he shook his head and put it back in the fridge.

Sonic smiled and yawned, turning on the coffee maker. He'd have more energy after his caffeine.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy, come," Tails said, tugging on his dad's arm. He hid behind the corner while Sonic went to answer the door. Only strangers knocked. Most people they knew, like Sonic's friends, or Manic, or Uncle Chuck, just let themselves in with the key under the welcome mat. 

There was a postman at the door. "Letter for Prince Sonic."

"From who?" the blue hedgehog asked, taking the letter. He opened the closet, digging his wallet out of his jacket pocket.

"Her Majesty, the Queen," replied the postman.

"Who Queen?" Tails asked, poking his head out from behind the corner. When he saw the postman, he quickly hid again.

"Auntie Sonia is the Queen, Tails," Sonic said. He gave the postman his tip. The postman bowed, making Sonic roll his eyes, then left. Sonic closed the door and that's when Tails came out of his hiding spot.

"What Anny Sonia say?" Tails held up his arms, signalling that he wanted up.

Sonic picked him up and set him on his hip. "Let's see what she said." He opened the letter and began to read out loud. "Dear Sonic, your presence is required at the Annual..." Sonic's face fell. "Grand Ball... held by the Mobian Court... Don't even think about not showing up, I will drag you myself if I have to." 

Sonic scoffed, "Well too bad, Sonia. You should've told me sooner. I can't find a babysitter this late."

Tails pointed at the letter. "Keep reading, Daddy."

"Okay, hold on... And don't use the 'I can't find a babysitter' excuse... Bring Tails with you... He should get to experience what it's like to be royalty." Sonic glared down at the letter, like it was the cause of his annoyance. "Sincerely, Sonia." 

Dammit, Sonia.

"Go?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed. "Yes baby, we're going to the Ball."

He'd go. But not without complaining.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic packed Tails' sippy cup, blanky, stress ball, and coat in the car, and Tails brought his teddy bear. Sonic debated just packing their whole apartment, but then realized he was being ridiculous. He sighed wistfully, remembering the days he was so carefree. Sometimes he missed those days, but if he was ever given the choice, he wouldn't change a single thing. Adopting Tails was the best decision he'd ever made. 

Besides, there was no reason to worry. Tails would be fine. They were just going to Sonia's castle - his sister's house basically. Like how they went to his brother's house all the time! Except a castle was a lot bigger than a house. And except, instead of a visit, they were going to a big, fancy party... full of people Tails didn't know. 

Sonic was worrying again.

“Daddy.”

Sonic looked down. Tails held up his arms, an expectant look on his face.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Sonic sighed. He picked Tails up and put him in his car seat, buckling him in nice and tight.

Casting one last longing glance at their apartment, Sonic got in the driver’s seat and drove out of the parking lot. Back in the day, he would’ve revved through the streets and been at the castle in less than a minute. Now he was stuck in traffic, horns blaring all around him, waiting for the light to turn green.

The days spent fighting for their kingdom alongside his siblings, felt so long ago.

Finally, the light turned green.

“Daddy,” said Tails.

Sonic’s ears perked up. Tails was usually quiet on car rides, unlike most kids. “Yeah baby?” 

“Where Anny Sonia live?” Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. Boy, was the little one in for a surprise. “You’ll see,” he responded.

Twenty minutes later, they were let in through the castle gates and driving up the courtyard towards Sonia’s castle.

Tails’ jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. “Big house!” he exclaimed in disbelief , pointing out the window.

Sonic chuckled, “It sure is a big house.”

Tails was utterly astonished.

Sonic parked beside the fountain, took Tails out of his car seat, and gathered his things. 

“Ready to go inside?” Sonic asked.

Tails nodded.

Sonic walked up the steps, stopping in front of the doors. He knew exactly what was waiting beyond those doors. First, the tornado of bossy that was his dear sister. Second, the endless closet of tuxedos for him to try on—and he couldn’t just wear one that fit, because it had to be ‘the right one’. Meaning that Sonia had to approve. Third, refreshing his memory on ballroom dancing.

Sonic shuddered. 

Tails blinked curiously. “Daddy?” 

Sonic sighed. He’d come this far already. Besides, Sonia would chase and catch him if he tried to run.

“Go in?” Tails asked.

“Okay,” Sonic said, “Let’s go in.” He rang the doorbell and braved himself.

To his surprise, a butler answered the door. Sonia might have been Queen, but she was a humble queen. She did everything herself. It was unusual for anyone to do something for her in her place.

At the sight of the stranger, Tails immediately hid his face in Sonic’s shoulder.

“Welcome Prince Sonic. Welcome young Sir Tails,” said the butler, “We’ve been expecting you. Do come in.”

Frowning, Sonic went inside. Timidly, Tails lifted his head, looking around the magnificent interior.

“Where’s Sonia?” Sonic asked.

“Sonia will return with your brother in tow,” spoke a woman’s voice.

Sonic turned his gaze to the speaker. A grin lit up his face. “Lady Windimire!”

Lady Windimire arrived at the bottom of the staircase, smiling kindly. “It’s nice to see you, Sonic.”

“You too! It’s been awhile.”

Tails tugged on Sonic’s shirt. “Who dat?” he whispered, glancing shyly at the Lady.

“That’s Auntie Sonia’s mommy,” Sonic told him, “You wanna say hi?”

“Hi...” Tails said quietly.

“Hello to you too,” Lady Windimire said gently.

Tails gave her a little smile before burying his face in Sonic’s shoulder again.

“How soon will Sonia be back?” Sonic asked.

“However long it takes her to find your brother. Which I assume will be awhile,” Lady Windimire replied. “You see, she called him earlier today and he... wasn’t home.”

Sonic snorted. Manic had run away. Typical.

“In the meantime, you can make yourselves at home. And if you need anything, just ask.”

“Thank you,” Sonic said.

Lady Windimire smiled, then left. She had many duties as Sonia’s most trusted advisor. 

“What do you wanna do?” Sonic asked Tails once he’d lifted his head.

“Airplane,” Tails replied.

“Alrighty, fasten your seatbelts for take off!” Sonic hoisted Tails above his head and jogged down the corridor, making helicopter noises while Tails laughed happily.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ow! Let go of my ear!"

Tails jumped and looked up, startled by the sudden sound of voices outside the lounge.

Sonic smirked and leaned forward. Tails was on the floor by his legs, playing with his teddy bear. "Sounds like Auntie Sonia found Uncle Manic," he told him.

Tails beamed with excitement. Sonic had to admit, he was kinda excited too; it’d been awhile since all of them had been together.

A moment later, the two hedgehogs appeared in the doorway. Sonia had Manic's pierced ear pinched between her fingers, and he did not look happy. Sonic's smirk grew at the sight.

"Do you promise not to run?" Sonia asked.

Manic glared. "No."

Sonia yanked on his earring.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I promise not to run!"

"That's better." With a satisfied smile, the pink hedgehog let go of her green brother's ear.

Sonic chuckled, "Thought you could escape, huh?”

Manic grumbled. Sonic just grinned. He loved moments like these. 

“Hi Tails!” Sonia exclaimed, easily switching from irritated sister to fun-loving auntie.

Tails ran into Sonia’s waiting arms, giggling when she showered his face with kisses. “Uncle Manic is mean!” She tried to make pouty lips, but smiled when Tails squished her cheeks in his paws.

“I didn’t kick you in the head,” muttered Manic, rubbing the back of his head.

“I had to!” proclaimed Sonia, “You were running! Why were you running!”

“Because I knew you were gonna kick me in the head!”

They stuck their tongues out at each other.

“Tails, Uncle Manic is so mean!” Sonia whined dramatically, nuzzling Tails’ nose with her own, making him grin.

Manic rolled his eyes. Sonic snickered. Manic glared at him.

“Unca Manic no mean,” Tails said.

“Yes he is!” Sonia pouted again, playfully, “You should punish him, Tails.”

Tails grinned and shook his head.

“Why not?” Sonia gasped, then tickled Tails’ sides. “Do you like your uncle more than me?”

“No!” Tails laughed. “Love Anny Sonia and Unca Manic equal. No punish.”

“But Uncle Manic didn’t want to come to my Ball.”

“Daddy no wanna come.”

Sonia raised her eyebrow at her other brother.

Sonic’s smile fell and he pulled nervously at his collar. Manic snickered. Sonic glared at him.

“Anyways,” Sonia began, standing up and propping Tails on her hip. She had her business face on. “We have to do something about your clothes. Especially you Manic! And Sonic, when was the last time you groomed your quills?”

Sonic ran a hand through his quills self-consciously, while Manic crossed his arms in defiance.

“We have a lot of work ahead of us. Let’s get out those suits!”

Both brothers groaned.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonia dressed Tails in the little tux she'd had made for him. It looked proper, but was still soft and comfortable to move in. It also came with an orange bow tie, because that was Tails' favourite colour. She helped him put his arms through his sleeves, buttoning them at the wrist.

"Aren't you handsome?" she said with a smile.

Tails grinned around the thumb he was sucking on. "I hanson."

Sonia's heart swelled. "That's right," she cooed, bopping Tails on the nose. His giggle made her chest do funny things.

"Sonia, I need your help!" Manic suddenly shouted from the other room.

Sonia rolled her eyes, annoyed. "It's a tie, not rocket science, Manic!"

"It is to me!"

"I'm busy!" Sonia exclaimed, tying Tails' bow around his neck. Not too tight, but not too loose either. "Ask Sonic to help you!"

There was a knock on the door. Sonia sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and Sonia was surprised that it was Sonic who entered. He smiled sheepishly. "I can't figure out mine either," he said. He was holding his blue necktie in his hand.

Manic soon followed. His green necktie was in knots. Tails giggled at the sight of it.

"Oh good grief," Sonia muttered, turning to face her brothers with a scowl on her face and hands on her hips. However, she smiled fondly in spite of herself. "You're helpless. Both of you." But she loved them anyway.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

The ballroom was filled with people, music, and noise. The lights glistened, the decorations sparkled, and the curtains were wide open, revealing the night sky dotted with stars. There was dancing, talking, and laughing. It looked like almost everyone in the kingdom was here; there were even some familiar faces.

Sonic had spotted some old friends from the resistance, but didn't go over to say hi, preoccupied with his stressed son. Tails was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people. Sonic had him held securely in his arms. Tails was clinging to him, grip like iron, with his cheek pressed to Sonic's chest. Sonic whispered reassurances to him softly, rocking him back and fourth. His grip didn't loosen, but it helped him calm down. Now he was content just to watch the dancing.

Eventually, Manic came to join them in the corner.

"How's the babe doing?" he asked. Tails was extremely stressed when he saw him last.

"Better," Sonic replied.

"I was talking about you." Manic grinned teasingly, but his eyes were genuine.

Sonic gave him a tired smile, appreciating the concern. "I'm okay." The dance lessons Sonia gave him had been more annoying than tiring, but still tiring, and soothing Tails had definitely used up a lot of his energy. His arms were starting to ache. 

"Isn't that Cyrus and Trevor over there?" Manic asked, glancing over Sonic's shoulder.

"Yeah. And I know Uncle Chuck's somewhere," Sonic said, looking around the room. 

"I didn't know Chuck was here."

"Don't know where he is now, but I saw him. I haven't seen your dad. Did he come?"

"Ah, ya know Ferrell. He doesn't like fancy places like this," Manic said, "Besides, he's trying to turn over a new leaf. You know this is a pickpocket's heaven, right? Waaay too tempting."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Have you been tempted?"

Manic gave him an offended look. "Hey, I'm not eating out of trash cans anymore, okay? I don't need to steal."

Sonic's face softened at Manic's harsh tone. "You're right. Sorry," he apologized. Sonic hadn't had much growing up either, but he'd had what he needed. Manic hadn't, he'd needed to take it from those who had more than they needed.

Manic uncrossed his arms, the edge gone from his voice. "Thanks." They smiled at each other and for a moment, it was like they were teenagers again. 

Then Manic bent his knees to look at Tails. “Hey buddy,” he said with a grin.

Tails smiled back, happy to see someone whose face he knew.

“Whataya say we let Daddy go talk to his friends, and you hang out with me?” 

“Manic,” Sonic said.

“C’mon, you deserve a little break.”

"But - "

"Does that sound good, Tails?"

Tails thought for a moment. Then he nodded, reaching for his uncle. Manic took him, and although Sonic’s expression was hesitant, he handed Tails over without reluctance. Manic held Tails to his chest the same way Sonic had, one hand on his side and the other on his back.

Sonic frowned uncertainly.

“Go, enjoy yourself,” Manic told him. “Babe’s good as long as I hold him, right?”

Sonic nodded. Manic gave him a thumbs up. Sonic sighed, tense shoulders relaxing, and he smiled gratefully. “Thanks bro.”

Manic grinned. “I’m there for ya.”

Sonic turned to Tails and kissed his forehead. “Will you take care of Uncle Manic, Tails?” he asked teasingly.

Tails smiled, sticking his tongue out. “Yeah,” he responded simply, and leaned forward to press a clumsy, wet kiss to Sonic’s cheek. 

Sonic bopped his nose, then stood up straight and looked at his brother. “Be good.”

Manic saluted him. “Yes sir.”

Tails giggled, amused by their behaviour.

Then Sonic left, waving goodbye, but didn’t go very far. He joined a small group of people who were clearly friends, if the big smiles and hugs were anything to go off of. Manic didn’t recognize all of them, but knew they all were once part of the resistance.

“So what do you wanna do?” Manic asked.

"I dun know."

"You wanna dance with me?"

Tails shook his head.

"You don't? Why not?"

"Cuz I tersty."

"You're thirsty? Well let's go get you a drink then. We can dance on the way there!" Manic spun around a few times, making Tails laugh in delight.

He made the rest of his way to the refreshment table with a bounce in his step, keeping the grin plastered on Tails' face. Then he shifted Tails to his hip, using his free hand to pour a little bit of fruit punch into a glass. 

"Here ya go." Without thinking, Manic gave the glass to Tails, only for his little hands to drop it as soon as Manic let go. The glass shattered on the floor, its contents spilling on a woman's very fancy, very expensive-looking high heels.

The woman cried out in surprise, her expression turning into a nasty glare.

"Oh I am so sorry, ma'am! I should've held my nephew's drink for him," Manic apologized, grabbing napkins to clean up the mess with. Tails flung his arms around Manic's neck, hiding his face in his chest shamefully. "It's okay, Tails. It was an accident," Manic reasurred him, kissing the top of his head. He kept one arm wrapped around Tails, while he used the other to gather the broken glass in a napkin.

"Why is a child even here?" the woman asked, taking off her wet shoes, nose scrunching in disgust, "Is this not supposed to be a formal event?"

"He's my brother's son, ma'am," Manic replied.

The woman looked at Manic's face. "Allow me to correct myself," she said, something hard and demeaning suddenly in her voice, "Why is someone like you here?"

Manic blinked, slowly meeting the woman's steely gaze. "Excuse me?"

"You are the youngest royal triplet, are you not? The one raised in the sewers?"

Manic's throat felt dry, his blood tingling under his skin. He swallowed. "Yes."

"I repeat, why are you here?"

Manic stood up, trying to calm the anger welling up in his chest. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

The woman rolled her eyes, scoffing, "You may be the son of Queen Aleena, but you're still a sewer rat."

Manic's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. But before he could say anything back, Tails' head snapped up, a furious look in his eyes.

"Unca Manic no rat! You mean!" he exclaimed, thrusting his hands into the punch bowl and splashing the woman.

She yelped.

"Tails!" Manic cried in shock.

The commotion made many people turn their heads. One of those heads belonged to a blue hedgehog, whose jaw dropped.

The woman spluttered, wiping off her dress. She glared at Tails. "You stupid brat!"

Sonic began to make his way over.

Tails flinched, hiding his face in Manic's shoulder again, and that's when Manic had had enough. He took a step forward. "Listen lady - "

A pink hand shot out before him. "Please, let me handle this."

Sonic paused.

Manic's sister was by his side, holding her arm out in front of him and Tails protectively. Bartleby was standing a little ways behind her. He didn't say anything, but his arms were crossed and he was glaring darkly at the woman.

"Manic," Sonia said without looking at him. Her face was the picture of calm, but Manic could sense the fire in her. "Please cover Tails' ears."

Manic did so without question. Tails blinked curiously.

Sonia stepped in front of them. She opened her mouth. "That is my nephew, you dumb bitch!" she shouted, and all those who'd never seen Sonia lose her temper backed away.

The woman stammered, "I-I'm t-terribly sorry, Queen - "

"I don't care!" Sonia continued, voice rising to an even louder, angrier yell, "I heard every single word you said! Not only did you frighten my nephew, but also insulted my little brother! No one messes with my family and gets away with it! Now I want you out this instant!"

The woman blanched, "But - "

"Would you like the royal guard to show you to the door?" Bartleby spoke up, "Or can you find it yourself?"

The woman spluttered. She looked around her, flushing under everyone's gazes. Then with a huff, she turned and left hurriedly.

Sonic sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm glad that's taken care of," Sonia said with a sigh of her own.

"Anny Sonia," Tails reached for his auntie and Manic handed him over.

Sonia smiled gently, taking Tails in her arms and hugging him close while he sniffled. "You're okay now. The mean lady's gone," Sonia told him, kissing his cheek.

Manic touched her arm. "Thanks sis," he said gratefully.

Sonia gave him a meaningful look. "You belong here."

Manic's eyes flooded with emotion. "I know." And they smiled at each other.

Then Sonic came over, looking happy, grateful, and exhausted all at once. He made to speak, but Sonia didn't let him.

"You're welcome," she said with a grin.

Sonic grinned back.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Tails ended up falling asleep in Sonia's arms, while she was standing on the balcony under the moonlight with her brothers.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," she said, gently stroking Tails' ears. He snored softly.

"It's okay," Sonic said, leaning over the railing, "You were there to save the day."

"Yeah," Manic agreed with a smile, "And I was surprised when Bartleby helped. He's not so self-absorbed after all."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "He's not self-absorbed." 

"You mean not completely."

"Guys!"

Sonic and Manic laughed.

Tails made a soft sound, snuggling closer to Sonia in his sleep. Sonia's heart pulsed with adoration.

"Sooo, can we skip the ball next year?"

"Manic!"

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a tie again!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who read, give kudos, and comments! Love to all of you!! And if you have an idea you'd like me to write, just let me know! Thank you!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
